Nate's Missing Serena
by happinessisnowhere
Summary: Oneshot - set to the song Missing You - Tyler Hilton. SERENATE!


_Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath._

Serena's hot breath tingled me all over. Blair snapped in my face. "Nate! You were spaced out, _again!" _she shouted. I breathed in and smiled at her, pretending that her brown locks were blonde.

_I'm still standing here, and your miles away._

_And I wonder why you left._

_And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight._

I walked into the St. Judes/Constance Billard's courtyard, thinking about the last time I saw Serena. I always picture her sitting on the table and eating yogurt with Blair. Sometimes I think she didn't leave because of me, but then I laugh. Of course she left because of me.

Serena isn't in New York anymore. She's gone. Probably in Europe. She's probably eating pizza in Italy, all by herself. I laugh again, or course she's with a guy.

_I hear your name in certain circles, and it always makes me smile._

"Have you heard from Serena at all, Blair?" Kati Farkas asked Blair.

"No, but whatever, she probably has aids now," Blair shrugged her off.

I hope no one realizes that I'm smiling because I remember every little detail of Serena.

_I spent my time thinking about you, and it's almost driving me wild._

"Nathaniel, will you please just get over her?" Chuck Bass asked me in his private suite.

I looked confused. "Who, Blair?" I asked.

He made his famous smirk that all the girls fell for. "Sure, I know you are thinking about Serena. Everyone knows, except Blair, and I guess, you."

_But it's my heart that's begging down this long distance line tonight._  
_And I ain't missing you at all._

_Since you've been gone… away._

_I ain't missing you._

_No matter what I might say._

"You're thinking about her, are you?" Blair asked me. "Serena."

I fake scoffed. "No, of course not. Or, a little. I just miss our foursome. I mean, now we are a threesome," I lied.

"Yeah, well, what can you do? She left for no apparent reason, and didn't tell anyone," Blair said harshly. "So anyways, how have you been?"

No, I'm not missing her.

_There's a message in the wires._

_And I'm sending you a signal tonight._

_You don't know, how desperate I've become, and it looks like I'm losing this fight._

I hit speed dial two, being Serena. Number one being Chuck. "Hey, you've reached Serena," her voicemail said. I smiled at the sound of her voice. Then she started laughing. "Nate! Stop it! I'm trying to record a voicemail."

"Yeah, well it'll be funny," I heard my own voice say in the background.

She started laughing again. "Nate! Stop it! Oh, now you're getting Chuck into this?!"

Nate remembered that they were tickling her.

"Anyways, leave a message at the beep!" Serena shouted, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, Serena, it's Nate. I just want to say hey, and that I really miss you. Blair's fine. And well, I'm not. I've been missing you like crazy Serena, and I've tried to deny it, but I can't. Just call back, maybe," I added. "See you."

_But it's my heart that's breaking down this long dusty road of mine._

_But I ain't missing you at all. _

_Since you've been gone… away._

_I ain't missing you at all. _

_No matter what my friend's say._

"You miss her, I know you do, just be a man and admit it!" Chuck shouted at me.

I laughed. "No dude, I'm not!" I lied.

Of course I'm missing her.

_And there's a message that I'm sending out, like a telegraph to your soul._

_I can't bridge this distance, honey, stop this heartache overload!_

"I'm—I'm going to see her, man!" I shouted out one night, completely drunk.

Chuck pushed me back. "Nate! Calm down. You're drunk. You don't need to see her, she's just a girl Nate!" he shouted in my ear.

I laughed. "She's not just a girl! She's the love of my life!"

_I ain't missing you at all._

_Since you've been gone… away._  
_I ain't missing you._

_No matter what my friends say._

_Since you've been gone… away._

_I ain't missing you._

_Yeah, no matter what my friends say._

Well, of course I miss her.


End file.
